narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oddities Among Sinners
Tick ... Tock. The clock went on as Genji waited in the Hokage's office, he was standing firmly as the Hokage was reading some papers. The Hokage then looks at Genji saying no word for a couple of seconds. "... Genji" he said as he followed by "I asked you to come here to deal with an important subject. It is the assassination of a criminal that goes by the name of Tōya Santōshi. He has been causing trouble and I want you to take care of him. He's a dangerous one, be carful out there. We do not know much about him and that is why I advise you not to get hit by his attacks until you know what kind of style he uses. Good luck out there." said Fūrin as Genji stood before her. "I did not hear of that interesting fellow, and I know that it is not a habit of yours to summon me on loose conditions, I realize that he is strong. I promise you, I will not fail." Genji said as he turned his back and walked out of the office. He walked towards the exit of the village after preparing himself for battle. Genji then proceeds to run towards the location that Fūrin gave him. As information included, he is present in the land of fire, which should make finding him rather easy. It was said where he was saw last time and the location he was going to as it was given by Konoha's spying division that tracked his movements down. Genji calculated the distance and the time it would take him to reach it and he knew that it would take him about a day and a half to get there. He started his journey, when he got tired or sleepy he booked a room in an inn on the way and continued his journey the next day. He was approaching the location of his target. In the meantime, the target that the man was looking for...actually appeared quite docile. He was a man who was covered in a surprisingly white, almost futuristic attire in comparison to standard shinobi. He was lean-figured, adorned a pair of rectangular spectacles, and had a comb-over...much to the expectation of some. While he was once renown by the name Tōya Santōshi, he appeared to take the name Matenrō more evidently, as of now. He appeared to have noticed some spies the other day, and therefore, decided to stay put. On the other hand, his acquaintances weren't as lovely as he was, and departed on their merry way to wherever they wished to go. "At the very least, I may be able to analyze the structural components of the individual who will attack me. Hence...I can subsequently add another document to the several hundred pages I have written. Ah, dear, my habit of talking like a mechanic construct has appeared once more - the excitement has lead me to be...overjoyed, indeed. It appears I must now revert back to a more...humane persona." Stopping his rather...odd talk, Matenrō looked towards the man approaching his direction. He didn't appear conspicuous in the slightest, or so he hoped, and walked forward without noticing the silver-haired man. The silver-haired man was indeed, Genji. He stood there staring at him. He maintained an impassive look, more of a "poker face" when he looked at Matenrō. It seemed like he didn't have the slightest worry in his heart, confident in his abilities, Genji stepped forward towards the man. The wind blew as Genji was making his way to Matenrō. "Greetings ... you are ...Tōya Santōshi, correct?" said Genji in a casual fashion. He knew him as he matched the description that the Hokage gave him. Genji waited for the response of his opponent, were he to answer with approval, Genji would attack immediately. On the other hand, Genji would attack regardless of his opponent's answer as he saw the picture and he is almost certain. Staring him dead in the eyes, Genji wasn't phased, he didn't move an inch, calm and composed as he stood before Tōya Santōshi, or rather ... Matenrō. "Hmmm? Are you referring to me?" Matenrō seemed puzzled by the man's question, although he evidently knew of his coming. Bouncing backwards a step, Matenrō noticed the man's extremely focused expression. "My, what a guy." He thought, and placed his fingers on his chin. Following this gesture, he looked up towards the man. "Uh, hi. I dunno who this Tōya Santōshi is, but my name is Matenrō - nice to meet you!" Matenrō kept his hand out for a handshake, though remained oddly cautious without seeming so. He also proceeded to ask: "Oh, before I forget! What is your name? Simply asking who I am wasn't very polite, you know?" Genji was surprised at the attitude of the man, he seemed very polite and he didn't seem to have any ill intention. He was even more surprised when the man offered a handshake. It even made him hesitant about his decision to kill the man based on the identical appearance between him and his target. However, Genji was a man who was resolved to complete all of his missions. He was committed to every single mission and he always wanted to carry them out without failure. He looked at the man's hand, which was stretched out for a handshake, he then moved his hand near Matenrō's in an attempt for a handshake "My name ... is Genji." he said as he shook hands with Matenrō. However, it wasn't merely a handshake. Genji secretly used Kajūgan no Jutsu without making any signs of its utilization. It was a technique that was suppose to raise the weight of the opponent significantly and cause them to go through petrification. "My, my...how rude." Matenrō stated to the newly announced Genji. With only an instant, Matenrō had intercepted the flow of chakra with his own by increasing the speed at which it flowed, preventing Genji's technique from properly taking effect. This likely surprised the man, who Matenrō identified as an Earth Release user from the mere inkling to the technique being used against him. Letting go of his hand, Matenrō looked at Genji with quite an intent stare. "Did you really think that would work? You Shinobi are all the same - rude and overconfident." Matenrō told him, calmly standing in the face of this new adversary. When he saw that his technique was ineffective against his opponent, it caused the astonishment of Genji as he didn't expect his move to be dodged. He thought it was a 99% chance that he would kill him, looks like Matenrō is that one percent. "Intriguing, you managed to slip by my technique ... I'm going to enjoy this." said genji with a cold expression as he made the tiger hand seal in order to use Earth Release: Earth Flow River to turn the area under Matenrō to mud. The earth transformation was almost instant as he trained on this certain technique for over a decade, increasing his efficiency in its utilization. All he needed was a split second to execute his next move, which was Earth Release: Sandwich Technique. Genji quickly slammed his hands to the ground as two giant pieces of earth came out and attempted to collapse, crushing Matenrō. Genji used a toned down version of the technique in order to reserve his chakra, making it the size that was needed to crush Matenrō, nothing more than that. The strength of these two techniques is that they were almost simultaneous as Genji was experienced in using the two techniques, especially the first one. The first one was intended to knock Matenrō off balance for a split second allowing Genji to perform his devastating attack. "Woah!" Matenrō noticed that the ground instantly overflowed into a mud-like consistency, forcing him backwards. Nearly slipping, the man once again used his masterful chakra flow to keep a small film of chakra revolving around his feet, briefly stabilizing his foothold enough to react to the next onslaught - the two pillars of earth that attempted to crush him. Immediately, his martial prowess reacted to the formation of the technique. He recognized the structural weakness of the technique would have been in its center - no technique was perfect. Keeping this in mind, Matenrō leaped up into the air and split his legs into a perfect split. While this looked odd due to his pants, the enclosing pieces of earth came into high-speed contact with his feet, causing cracks in the earthen pillars as they began to shatter. Also in this moment, Matenrō flipped his left leg across to his right side, so he could then propel off the rocks and use the somewhat stable area behind Genji. "Fast...I have to be careful." In order to counteract Genji's use of high-speed ninjutsu, Matenrō immediately followed with his own sequence of attacks. Charging forward at high speed, he initially before appearing above Genji's head, attempting to land his right foot on his right shoulder in order to brace himself for smashing his left foot into his opponent's left shoulder through a crescent-shaped kick, the purpose of which was to increase impact to the point where it would clearly snap Genji's bones.